Broken When I'm lonesome
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: This is following Eric and Donna's first break-up, not just one person hurts and not just one person cares in a situation like this. Song fic, please RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own That 70S Show nor the characters, I also don't own the song "Broken" By Seether featuring Amy Lee. Now with that over and done with, I hope you enjoy this short little bit down below.

"Hyde, wait! I'm coming with you." And with that, a flash of silken red hair swooshed passed his face as Donna turned on her heel holding a hand outright towards the deteriorating form of Stephen Hyde. Without control, Eric thrusted his hand towards Donna's arm in an attempt to reclaim her, but as he opened his hand to grab her, a ring tumbled aimlessly to the pavement. The metallic object met the ground with a clink resting lifeless against the coal pavement.

The figure of Hyde stopped and held out a hand that she took willingly and without a glance back at Eric, started to walk away. Hyde turned his head over his shoulder with a small smirk as released her hand and placed an arm around her shoulders. "See ya Foreman." And with that they disappeared.

"You know, I love chocolate." Came the accented voice behind him as he turned around to face his own back door. Fez was seated in the lawn chair, a box of chocolates in his hand while Red and Kitty stared from the doorway. He could hear Red mutter a faint "Dumbass" as Kitty turned away.

Eric could feel his shoulders slumping as he gazed down at the promise ring that lay alone on the ground in front of him, his arm still outstretched as if Donna might come back to him. Soon, the images faded and he was left in a dark and desolate room. His heart began to ache and it pained so much that he wanted to rip it straight from his chest.

"Donna . . ." he whispered with a deep exhale. It echoed twice and died.

"Donna . . ." he mumbled as he tossed and turned in his sleep, his covers tangling themselves around his arms and in between his legs, hugging his midsection tightly. Without a second to pass, he shot from his bed, his brow moist with sweat as he inhaled deeply and shook his head. His room was still dark, only the pale moonlight that entered his window, the window Donna had entered a few times during previous nights. He turned his head to look at his clock . . . 4:00am. A grumble slipped through his lips as he tossed his covers angrily to the foot of his bed. How could she not think of them together? She saw herself other places and he was there . . . SOMETIMES? Thoughts like this raced through his head as he made a mad dash for the covers. Whenever he shut his eyes, he saw her. Whenever he dreamed, she was there. And whenever he saw the future? They were together.

As he pulled the covers over his head and let his body sink into the mattress of his bed, he felt a knot form in his stomach as the reality set in again that he had dumped her. Reality stung as he remembered the promise ring and the look on her face as she inquired if he was breaking up with her. And with thoughts like those Eric shook his head, his tussled hair brushing his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep . . . peacefully anyway.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

The moonlight shone through the window finding rest upon the disturbed sheets of her bed as the night began to shift into the dawn. Donna found herself sitting in the corner of her room, her knees pulled into her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her shins, and her face resting on her kneecaps. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders becoming curtains for her face as she bit at her lower lip. Tears streamed down her cheeks creating small dark, splotchy pools on the thighs of her jean bell-bottoms. She wanted to rip her heart out from her chest just to stop the pain; she hadn't really stopped crying since Eric had muttered the one word that she would hate for a long time, "Yes". She loved him; she didn't need a ring to show that to him. Where was Hyde when she needed him?

She thought about the future again absently and saw darkness and fog, no image was coming from her mind. She shook her head to rid her mind of this desolate future. God, she could really go for some chocolate right about now.

"We're over," she whispered to herself in a faint attempt to allow the thought to sink in.

She felt a small rush of anger and rage flow through her veins, "I hate you Eric Foreman," she spat quietly into her legs as tears rushed down to her chin.

"I hate y . . ." She couldn't even finish her statement to herself before allowing the sobbing to consume her.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

All she could ask for would be to have his arms around her again, she felt safe in those arms. Given, he probably couldn't even take on Kelso in any kind of fight, but for some reason she felt safe and at home in those arms. Oh how she wanted to be resting in those arms right now! Why was this hurting so much?

Eric couldn't stand it; this whole no sleeping thing just wasn't working for him at all. If he truly wanted to let Donna go then why did it hurt so much? If that wasn't what he wanted then why did he do it? He wanted to punch himself, he didn't know the answers! Dawn was beginning to break and the sun started to show its head through his window as he paced relentlessly across the floor of his bedroom. He heard Red grumble and stir causing him to stop and look at the clock, an hour left until his friends would be showing up in the basement. Just the one place he wanted to go with the people he wanted to see. He couldn't do it; he refused to go down there. He stumbled his way over to his window and shut the curtain. The sun was too happy; curse that sun for being happy! He shut his eyes tightly as he fell forward onto his bed refusing to move for hours.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't fell like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Crap, Eric's friends are here." Red grumbled as he tossed the newspaper to the table and smacked the kitchen table.

"They're always here Red, you'd think you'd get used to it after a while," Kitty replied as she brought a plate of toast to the table and placed it between all the plates, "Huh, that's odd." She gazed out the door at the oncoming group and pursed her lips together.

"What's odd?" Red questioned as he raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't see Donna."


End file.
